Terizla Update - Old
I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes New Heroes Executor – Terizla , Diamond 599, BP 32000, Launch week 30% diamond OFF. Available from June 4th (Server Time). Free access to heroes becomes unavailable when he’s out in the Official Server. Hero Specialty: Terizla is a fighter with slow attack and high damage. Skill 1 – Revenge Strike: Terizla cracks the ground and the fissure will spread out, dealing Physical Damage. After the fissure hits the first target, it will drill into the target and slow them. At the same time, Terizla ’s Movement Speed will increase. The fissure on target will be exploded, dealing Physical Damage. Skill 2 – Execution Strike: Terizla swings the hammer in sector area and releases many times continuously. Each time he will deal Physical Damage to the enemies and slow them. (This slow effect can stack.) Ultimate – Penalty Zone: Terizla jumps to the designated area to smash down, causing Physical Damage and slowing enemies. Meanwhile, he summons Scaffold, which will reach out a hook to the enemies and pull the target, pulling once for a period of time, and causing Physical Damage. Passive – Body of Smith: When Terizla loses HP, his lost HP will be converted to Damage Reduction (It has a limit). Terizla’s Attack Speed will not be increased and per 1% extra Attack Speed will be transformed into Physical Damage. of the Abyss – Dyrus is coming to the Advanced Server as a free hero (Limited). Unavailable for purchasing. Hero Specialty: Dyrus is the prince of Abyss with wisdom and power Skill 1 – Burst Strike: Dyrus releases Burst Strike in a designated direction, dealing Physical Damage to enemies along the way and slowing them. Lasts a period of time. Abyss Enhanced: Burst Strike has a longer range, dealing much more damage and doubling the slowing effect. Skill 2 – Spectre Step: Dyrus dashes in the designated direction. He will stop when he hits an enemy hero or Creep, dealing Physical Damage and slightly knocking back the target. He will move towards the direction of the Left Joystick after hitting a target. Abyss Enhanced: Dyrus will knock the enemy up in the direction of the Left Joystick and deal Physical Damage when he hits the target. Ultimate – The Destruction: Dyrus quickly charges and release Fatal Strike, dealing Physical Damage to enemies along the way and slowing them. Lasts a period of time. Passive – Wrath of the Abyss: When Dyrus ’s Rage reached a certain amount, he will enhance “Burst Strike” and “Spectre Step”. After each 3 Basic Attacks, Dyrus will release a circle strike of his Basic Attack, dealing Physical Damage in the circle. Revamped Heroes Dominator – Zhask Developer Comments: Zhask has always been popular among players. However, he is a hero with moderate health cap. So he is really easy to be killed by enemies. This time we mainly revamped all his skills. Now Zhask can deal massive damage with Nightmaric Spawn while keeping himself alive on the battlefield. Skill 1 – Nightmaric Spawn: Zhask summons Nightmaric Spawn in the designated location. Nightmaric Spawn cannot move but will automatically attack nearby enemies. Every 2 Basic Attacks launch Death Ray at the target. slowing targets that are hit continuously for a short time. Nightmaric Spawn’s attributes will scale with skill level. If Zhask is too far away from Nightmaric Spawn, it will disappear. Skill 2 – Mind Eater: Zhask fires penetrating mental missile in the designated direction, dealing Magic Damage to enemies along the way. Nightmaric Spawn will cast Mind Eater once. If both of them hit the same target, then the target will be stunned. Fusion Enhanced: The damage of Zhask and Nightmaric Spawn is fused together, dealing Magic Damage. Skill 3 – Hive Clones: Zhask releases a swarm of Nightmaric Clones in the targeted direction. The clones will explode and deal Magic Damage to enemies on contact, reducing their Movement Speed. If Nightmaric Clones find no target, they will burrow into the ground and ambush enemies passing by. Fusion Enhanced: Zhask releases several swarms of Nightmaric Clones. Ultimate – Dominator’s Descent: Zhask substantially enhances the power of Nightmaric Spawn, increasing all its attributes. The enhancement increases as skill levels up. Use Again: Zhask immediately gets off Nightmaric Spawn and no longer enjoys the enhanced effect for his skills. Passive – Decimation: Upon death. Zhask orders the Nightmaric Spawn to self-explode, dealing True Damage. Zhask has only one death wish: Destroy everything! II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins *[Terizla ] New Skin – Guard. Diamond 269. Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, June 4th (Server Time). [Terizla ] and his new Skin – Guard will be in a bundle. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, June 4th (Server Time). *[Harith ] New Skin – Stardust. Diamond 599. Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, May 25th (Server Time). [Harith ] and his new Skin – Stardust will be in a bundle. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, May 25th (Server Time). *[Layla ] New Skin – Malefic Gunner. Diamond 50. Limited offer for 14 days. Available from 00:00, May 23rd (Server Time). *[Leomord ] New Skin – – Eagle. Obtainable in MSC Tournament Pass Event. Available from May 29th. *Adjustments in Fragment Shop: **Adjustments in Rare Skin Fragment Shop from June 10th: [Layla ] – Bunny Babe, [Franco ] – Apocalypse, [Clint ] – Rock and Roll, [Aurora ] – Heartbreak Empress, [Argus ] – Dark Draconic, [Roger ] – Anubis are unavailable from June 10th. [Irithel ] – Nightarrow, [Miya ] – Captain Thorns, [Freya ] – Dragon Hunter, [Moskov ] – Snake Eye Commander, [Alucard ] – Viscount, [Saber ] – Force Warrior are available from June 10th. **Hero Fragment Shop: [Lolita ] is unavailable and [Leomord ] is available from May 29th. [Odette ] is unavailable and [Kaja ] is available from June 1st. [Pharsa ] is unavailable and [Harley ] is available from June 11th. [Grock ] is unavailable and [Helcurt ] is available from June 13th. [Hilda ] is unavailable and [Johnson ] is available from June 15th. All above is Server Time Weekly Free Heroes Server Time 2019/5/24 05:01:00 to 2019/5/31 05:00:00 *8 Free Heroes: Franco ; Estes ; Karina ; Gusion ; Angela ; Hilda ; Selena ; Uranus *6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Clint ; Moskov ; Harley ; Lancelot ; Leomord ; Thamuz III. Hero Adjustments Optimized Specialty of some heroes. Esmeralda *Starmoon Casket: Magic Bonus of Basic Attack given by Frostmoon decreased from 0.8 to 0.7. Khufra *Bouncing Ball: Now the skill deals 6% Basic Damage of target’s max HP instead of 7%. Kadita *Fixed an issue where some skills don’t have CD time. Sun *Optimized the display effects of his skills. Claude *Optimized the display effects of his skills. Akai *Optimized the display effects of his skills. Helcurt *Optimized the display effects of his skills. IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield *Mirror Mode] Mirror Mode will return on the next few weekends. Please note: 2019/6/7 00:00.00 to 2019/6/10 00:00:00 2019/6/14 00:00:00 to 2019/6/17 00:00:00 2019/6/21 00:00:00 to 2019/6/24 00:00:00 Battle Spells *Sprint: Now the effect starts to decay after 2s instead of 3s. V. New Systems & Events *Added 2019 MSC Tournament Pass Event. With the launch of MSC Tournament in June, players will be able to guess and support different teams. **The rewards in the prize pool will be unlocked with the progress of the Tournament. If you win the guess, you can claim rewards after the result of the corresponding round is announced. **Purchase MSC Tournament Skin to unlock the advanced prize pool. **After the team you support is eliminated, it can be revived. After changing the team you support, the reward of elimination rounds can be unlocked. The cost required for re-selection will be increased according to the schedule. You need to buy MSC Tournament Skin to revive the team. **The team cannot be revived during the competition, and it shall be revived after the result of the round is updated. *Presale Event for [Harley ] skin – V.E.N.O.M. Octopus is coming soon. **Spend 20 Diamonds to pre-order and get Trial Card of V.E.N.O.M. Octopus and enjoy a 40-Diamond discount. **Invite your friends to help you get more discounts for skin purchase. Please refer to the in-game rules for details. *Shop – Sacred Statue: Added Sacred Statue of Hero – Leomord . Obtainable in MSC Tournament Pass Event. *Added “Gift Item” feature **Added items including Double BP/EXP Card and Name Change Card into Gift Shop. **Added Battle Emotes into Gift Shop. **Now you can request or gift items from your friends. Please refer to the in-game rules for details. *Added Gift feature in Profile. You can choose the gift you like and give it to your friends, which can greatly increase their Charisma. VI. System Adjustments *Hero Mastery Code: **Adjusted the task difficulty of Uranus’s 4th Chapter, Granger’s 1st & 4th Chapter and Badang’s 1st Chapter. **Fixed a bug where the task of chapter 4 of Estes cannot be completed. *Optimized Censored Words in the game. *Displayed the opponent players of previous match in recent match player list. *Street Rank – Now you can check players’ info in Street Rank. *Added Auto Buy/Auto Upgrade features. They’re turned off by default. You can turn it on in Settings. *Added Dutch. Optimized Romanian and Font display of Russian. *Optimization: **Now players need to have 100 credit scores to participate in MCL. **Added Pornography Detection feature in MCL. **Added MCL History in Profile. Now you can check your records of winning VII. BUG Fixes *Fixed the problem where the high-resolution Avatars of players are wrongly displayed. Category:Patch Notes